Serena, The Pearl Ranger Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Serena, The Pearl Ranger Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts out with Robbie waking up and singing the song, "Best Day Ever," :Diaz ::Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. ::Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see! ::Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified! ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::I'm so busy got nothing to do. ::Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. ::Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand. ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look around. Soon, Robbie came to see his friends. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Guys. Gmerl: Hey, Rob. Whatcha singing about? Spike: Yeah, What's all this about? Robbie Diaz: Really, You guys don't know, Today's my birthday. Marty McFly: Whoa, Robbie, That's great to hear. Mordecai: (laughing) Yeah, It is! Eddy: I don't get it, Why is Rob's birthday the best day ever? SpongeBob SquarePants: Why is Robbie's birthday the best day ever you ask? Because, Eddy, He has to start this wonderful day bringing life to a whole new generation of Power Rangers Data Squad, Followed by a vigorous mid-day session of karate with everyone and an afternoon party with Pinkie Pie, Where you unveil his newest, Most prized possession: the Deluxe Jelly Slayer Composite Pro! And for the grand finale, Every one of our closest friends joining together for Squidward's clarinet recital. I am so excited I think I'm gonna explode! (explodes into pieces then walks out of his house) Gmerl: We should head over to Sugarcube Corner, I've just sent a letter to Mrs. Cake just this morning. Robbie Diaz: Awesome, Let's go. So, Robbie and the boys head outside. :Diaz ::Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise. ::this magic that's happening right before my eyes. ::Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night. :and the Boys ::Yes the Best day ever's gonna last all night now. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. Then, the boys laughed as they went to Sugarcube Corner as Pinkie Pie was baking a special cake with icing. Pinkie Pie: Five hundred and sixty-six, five hundred and sixty-seven, five hundred and sixty-eight... Phew! Look at that, Pound Cake! I am so close to breaking my personal cupcake-icing record! Mrs. Cake: My goodness! I can't believe what I'm seeing here! Pinkie Pie: Pretty impressive if I do say so myself. Mrs. Cup Cake: Pinkie, Would you mind watching the counter while I pop to the supply room? We've just received a very special order, And the ingredients need to be perfect. Pumpkin Cake: (squeals) Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-lokie. Mrs. Cup Cake: Thanks, Dear! Then, Robbie and his friends came by to see her. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Robbie. What brings you guys here? Marty McFly: Pinkie, You aren't going to believe this. But today's a really special day. Pinkie Pie: Really, what is it? Soon, Robbie whispered in her ear. Pinkie Pie: You're older?! Robbie's birthday is today?! (squeals) My mind has been blown right now, What can be more perfect?! Robbie Diaz: I'll tell you what's making this party epic! 'Cause this isn't just any birthday. It's also the anniversary of when Serena moved from the Kalos Region! Atticus Akito: Wait, really? SpongeBob SquarePants: Holy cow, Rob. It's your "birth-iversary"! Robbie Diaz: Exactly! Pinkie Pie: This is the best news ever! I can't wait to tell Twilight and the girls! Robbie Diaz: Oh, em, Pinkie, uh... (whispers) It's a top secret surprise. Rigby: Yeah, It's best not to tell them just yet. There's a lot of work to do before we can started with Robbie's party. Pinkie Pie: A top secret surprise?! That means I have to keep the exciting news... (gulps) ...to myself! (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Serena: (V.O) Serena, The Pearl Ranger! At Twilight's house, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor are putting Twilight in charge of babysitting Flurry Heart. Shining Armor: Just remember, Keep Flurry with you at all time in case if you need to go anywhere. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: And the diaper bag has just enough supplies you'll need. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Cadance. You two just focus on your job, I'll take good care of the little cutie. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickle) Shining Armor: Thanks, Twily. You're a real lifesaver. (kiss Flurry's cheek) Be a good girl, Sweetie. Dean Cadance: Mommy and Daddy loves you, Flurry. (kiss her cheek) So, They left for work at Crystal Prep Academy. Just as Robbie and the boys got together, They were having company. Pit: Great! Everyone's here. Now I don't have to wait any longer to tell you all the wonderful news! Some people special is coming to visit Cyberspace and Robbie needs your help getting everything ready! The main cast was chattering. Pit: It's... Pinkie Pie and Pit: Everyone from Canterlot High and Crystal Prep! At last, Everyone came from Canterlot High and Crystal Prep. Pit: Yeah and they're coming here in— Pinkie Pie and Pit: Two hours! Then, The clock shows how many hours are left. Pit: Right again, On the— Pinkie Pie: Secret surprise of the girls! (squee) Pit: Yeah. Pinkie Pie: Annnnnd? Pit: And that's it. Pinkie Pie: Oh. Robbie Diaz: Uh, How did you know all that? Pinkie Pie: (nervous laugh) Uh... Pinkie Sense? The, She begins making stretching noise. Rigby: So, You said you needed our help with something? Robbie Diaz: Follow me. So, The boys followed him. When they came to Robbie's room, The Boys were amazed. Mordecai: Sweet posters! Is that every Legendary Power Ranger Figures? Robbie Diaz: It sure is! When my brother said he wanted to come to CHS and visit, I started collecting things he liked when he was a kid as a surprise! Pinkie Pie: Surprise?! (nervous laugh) Rigby: Wow, Now that is so awesome, Rob. Even I've been so excited that it's been hard to keep it to myself! Pinkie Pie: (slightly muffled) I have no idea what that's like! Spike: And check out all these old comic books! Gmerl: Be careful! They're mint-in-bag! Spike: (blowing the dusts and puts it down) Pinkie Pie: What's this? Robbie Diaz: This is Mighty Morphin Red Ranger action figure, I used to carry him around when I was a kid! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! (nervous laugh) Really cute! (nervous laugh) Sonic the Hedgehog: It is a bit juvenile for you, But it is very nice of ya. Atticus Akito: I'm sure Shining Armor will love it. Robbie Diaz: Me, too. But there's a few more things I'd like to add before he gets here and I could really use a hand collecting them. Emerl: Whatever you need, Amigo. We'll help you get it. So, Everyone agreed to help for his birthday and anniversary party. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Guys! I just can't wait 'til they walk in and see everything! Slider: Totally understandable. Watching someone else be surprised with something is almost better than being the one who's getting the surprise. Pinkie Pie: But... eh... what if the surprise is something so incredibly exciting that a person can't keep it in any longer, and she has to tell the petson standing next to her what it is or she might explode?! Sora: I would say... No. Rigby: The person who ruins a surprise for somebody else has to live with that guilt forever! So, Pinkie has to try and keep it in silence. Robbie Diaz: So, Guys. We have to make this party perfect, But we can't wait to tell the girls about this or else it'll be spoiled. Mordecai: Don't worry about it, Rob. We gotcha covered. Riku: Yeah. As long as this is only until everything is ready. Yoshi: You said it, Riku. But then, Ash and his friends came by to see the boys. Rigby: Guys, Look. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Guys. Pikachu: Pika pika. Sonic the Hedgehog: Well, If it isn't Ash Katchum and the gang. Miles “Tails” Prower: Hi, Guys. Christopher Thorndyke: Glad we could make it. Mario and Luigi: So are we. Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: And us too. Purple Toad: Did we miss it? Yoshi: Not yet, but your timing couldn't been great. Donkey Kong: I can't wait for bobbing for apples. As for the girls, They gather together wondering what the boys are doing. Princess Peach: What do you suppose they're up too? Brandan: I don't know. Barry: Maybe it's something special. Mallow: Obviously. Meanwhile with Gmerl, Yoshi, Mordecai, Rigby and Pinkie, They had to make sure the girls don't know about the surprise yet. Pinkie Pie: Is it ready yet?! I can't tell! Can I tell the girls yet!? Gmerl: Absolutely not yet, Pinkie. We need to focus on the surprise party. Pinkie Pie: (sighs) Okay... Robbie Diaz: Okay, Here's the list of the things we need to get for the party. Manic the Hedgehog: Dude, (notice the long list) Do we really need that much? Rigby: Yeah, I think it's possible to get all of the items in here. Yoshi: So, What are we waiting for? Mordecai: Let's get this party ready. At last, They got everything ready for the party. As for Twilight, She begins to get suspicious what Pinkie was hiding. Twilight Sparkle: There's something off about Pinkie Pie, She's hiding something. As she looked back at Flurry Heart, She realized that she comes first. Twilight Sparkle: Oh well. Ready for some Funtime with Auntie Twilight, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (happy gurgling) Twilight Sparkle: I thought so. (kissed her cheek) So, They went back to her house to spend sometime a bit longer. When they got back, The girls begin to bond Flurry Heart. Especially Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Lillie, Mallow and Lana. Misty: Isn't Flurry Heart cute, May? May: She sure is, Misty. I can't believe how adorable she was. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Dawn: And you babysit her before, Serena? Serena: Yeah, And I had Twilight and Robbie to thank for the help. Twilight Sparkle: I always babysit Flurry in case if I don't go to school. Lana: She sure is lucky to have you a loving caring aunt, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Lana. That's a very nice thing to say. So, The girls who're friends of Ash get to go first to play with Flurry. Then, The Team Rocket Trio, Jessie, James and Meowth were spying on Robbie and the boys about what they're planning. Jessie: What do you suppose the twerp and his little pals are doing? James: It looks to me it'd be some kind of party. Meowth: I just hope they don't show me as a piñata. Jessie: You worry too much, Meowth. Come on, Let's get a closer look. Princess Peach: Isn't this so exciting, Girls? Toadette: It sure is, Princess. Turquoise Toadette and Red Toadette: We can't wait! Pauline: Yeah! Back at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie keeps the surprise to herself as best she ever could. Pinkie Pie: It's so hard to keep the surprise a secret, It didn't feel good ignoring my friends like that... Maybe I can tell just one little person the surprise? Suddenly, a reflectio of Rigby appeared to warn her. Rigby: (with reverb) The person who ruins a surprise for somebody else has to live with that guilt forever! With that said, Pinkie Pie knew he was right. Pinkie Pie: You're right, Spooky-reflection-of-Rigby-that-I-know-is-actually-my-own-imagination. I can't tell anyone at all! (sighs) Then they would tell Twilight and girls and they wouldn't be surprised and it would be all my fault. Just then, The new heroes had came to meet them. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Guys. How's the process of our Operation: Secret Birth-iversary Surprise? Kassie Carlen: I'm ready. Charles: Me too. James Ray Steam: Let's do this. Pazu: I'm up for this. Gmerl: Well, Everything will be finished by the time we get this started. Yoshi: Yep. Mordecai: This is gonna be awesome. Meanwhile, Serena was looking for Robbie when she tripped into something hard and solid. Serena: Waah!! (falls down to the ground) My head. What just happened? When she dug up something she stepped on, She found the Pearl Data Squad Morpher. Serena: A Morpher, That is so amazing. Palutena and Pit aren't going to believe this. So, She left to tell them what he's found. At the Cyberspace Command Center, Serena showed Palutena and Pit the Pearl Morpher. Pit: Where did you get it, Serena? Serena: I found it out in the open when I was looking for Robbie. Lady Palutena: You have done well, Serena. Toad: That is so cool. Princess Daisy: Wow. Rosalina: Amazing. Serena: If it's okay, Palutena. I want to be the Pearl Ranger of the team just to surprise Robbie. Wario and Waluigi: You? Green Toad: Be the Pearl Ranger? Lady Palutena: Very well, Serena. You have my permission. Use it as wisely as you can. Serena: Thank you, Palutena. I will make a fine Power Ranger. Digit: Come in, Lucina. Do ya read me? Lucina: What is it, Digit? Widget: Serena has the Pearl Data Squad Morpher, She's gonna need your teaching of colluding space and time. Digit: Think you can handle it? Lucina: Of course, Digit, Widget, I'll do my best to teach her. Back with the boys, They were almost ready for the party. Nabbit: So far so good Donkey Kong: I can hardly wait for this. Huh, Emerl? Emerl: (remembering his promise for Serena as the flashback shows) But I might have to warn you, Serena. The battle won't be easy, So... I'm going to train you as the Red Ranger until one day we can find the Pearl Morpher, You have my word. Serena: The Pearl Morpher? Lucina: We'll explain later, Serena. Emerl will show you how to fight like a Power Ranger. Just as Emerl remembered it, Mordecai and Rigby was with him. Mordecai: Hey, Dude. You okay? Rigby: You stuck or something? Emerl: Huh? (shakes his head) Oh, Sorry about that. I was just thinking. Just then, Jessie, James and Meowth came to greet them in a friendly way. Jessie: Mind if we cut in? Mordecai: Team Rocket, what are you guys doing here? Jessie: Nothing much, Mordecai. James: Just thought we'd drop by for the party. Meowth: And to prove we don't want any trouble this time, let us begin our Neutral Motto. And so, They begin there Neutral Motto. :Jessie: Never fear, We're not preparing for trouble... :James: ...But to party and make it double! :Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! :James: To unite all peoples within our nation! :Jessie: To denounce the Neutral of truth and love! :James: To extend our reach to the stars above! :Jessie: Jessie! :James: James! :Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! :James: Allow us to join the fun with and without a fight! :Meowth: Meowth, dat's right! :Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! And with that, The boys cheered for them along with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: So, Robbie. How soon will the party be ready? Robbie Diaz: It won't be long, Pinkie. We got only 1 hour left until it's ready. Mario: He's right, Pinkie Pie. We'll be ready soon enough. Blue Toad: I just can't wait. Luigi: Me either. Yellow Toad: I'm excited as Pinkie Pie is. Purple Toad: Me too. Toad and Toadette: Us too. Donkey Kong: Yeah. So, Pinkie Pie. Can you hold the secret a little more? Pinkie Pie: Well, Okie-dokie-lokie.. I guess. Jessie: What about us? James: I thought we could help get the party ready. Meowth: It's the least we could do for a frenemy get together. Ash Ketchum: Sure, I guess. So, Ash and his friends begin their frenemy get together with the Team Rocket Trio and their Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet. Soon, Pinkie Pie, Gmerl, Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi trust James and Meowth to keep the party a secret for Robbie and from the girls. James: So, Pinkie Pie. Are you sure we can keep it a secret for one hour. Meowth: Yeah, I just don't know if it's gonna be an hour enough. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Pinkie Pie: We just gotta keep trying, for Robbie and the girls' surprise. Just keep it a secret for me, okay? James: Sure, Pinkie. We'll keep our promise not to spoil the surprise. Meowth: How does your Pinkie Promise go again? We're confuse. Pinkie Pie: I'll show you. (as James and Meowth does what she does) Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Yoshi: Here comes the girls now, gotta distract them. So, he distracted them by show them some eggs. Princess Peach: Look at Yoshi go! Princess Daisy: Always laying a lot of eggs. Rosalina: I know. Right? Then, Tracey was working his sketches on a few Pokemon as Max came to see them. Max: Hi, Tracey. Sketching more Pokemon? Tracey Sketchit: Same as always, Max. Would you like to give it a try? Max: Sure, I for one like to research on Pokemon. Dawn: Something tells me Max is great at researching Pokemon. Lucas: Even Tracey became Professor Oak's assistant. Back with Pinkie Pie, She showed Jessie how to be great at playing with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Jessie: Really, Pinkie Pie. Is that really necessary? Pinkie Pie: Of course it it, Jessie. Helping the Cakes with Pound and Pumpkin Cake will be fun! Jessie: Well, if you say so. Pinkie Pie: Here, I'll show you. (to Pound and Pumpkin Cake) Are you ready for your favoritest game in the whole wide world? Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) Jessie: Well, I guess it does look fun. Pinkie Pie: You wanna try it, Jessie, huh, do ya? Jessie: Sure, if you insist. (to Pound and Pumpkin Cake) Where's Jessie...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Jessie...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Jessie...? Peek-a-Boo! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) Mrs. Cup Cake: Everything okay in there? Jessie: Everything's alright, Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cup Cake: Who needs a diaper change? Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, they're fine! (sniffs) Oogh, I mean... Jessie: Or maybe not. Mr. Carrot Cake: Oh, I'll give you a hand, Pinkie. You change Pound Cake, I'll take care of Pumpkin Cake. Pinkie Pie: Okie Dokie Lokie! So, Pinkie Pie and Mr. Cake started changing their diapers as quick as a flash until their clean again. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (giggling) As Pinkie Pie and Mr. Cake begin washing their hands, Jessie keeps an eye on them. Mr. Carrot Cake: Is anybody hungry? Pinkie Pie: Ah, no thanks. I just had a big breakfast. Jessie: I think he's talking about the twins, Pinkie. Mrs. Cup Cake: (bringing out the bottles) I'm on it. (to Jessie) Jessie, would you like to help Pumpkin Cake with her bottle? Jessie: Sure, I suppose. So, Jessie bottle fed Pumpkin Cake and Mrs. Cake bottle fed Pound Cake as they finished their bottles and got gassy. Jessie: What's wrong with them? Mr. Carrot Cake: Nothing, Jessie. It's just that the babies need to be burped. So, The Cakes each burped the twins in no time. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (belch) Pinkie Pie: All set now? Everything good? Okay, who wants to play again? Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (excited giggling) Soon enough while playing with the twins, Jessie had to make sure not to spoil the surprise for Robbie. Then, Team Rocket made contact with each other to see how things were going. Jessie: This is Jessie to James and Meowth, Pinkie Pie and I are on babysitting duty. James: James to Jessie, The girls didn't know what's happening yet. Meowth: Meowth to Jessie, Everything's going perfect and exactly as Robbie planned. Jessie: Right, Let's hope Pinkie Pie doesn't blow it. Over and out. Later, It was Robbie and Serena's turn to spend their time with Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for helping me with Flurry Heart, Robbie. I could really use a break for the time being. Robbie Diaz: Anytime, Twilight. I'm always happy to help. Serena: And besides, We don't mind watching the little cutie. Twilight Sparkle: That's great, I'll won't be gone long. (looks at her baby niece) Be a good girl, Flurry. (kisses her cheek) I'll be back soon. Just as Robbie and Serena begin their quick babysitting job, Tracey started to play with her. Tracey Sketchit: Coochie Coochie Coo! Coochie Coochie Coo! Peek-a-Boo! Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Robbie Diaz: Well, I can see that you have alittle interest when it comes to playing with babies, Tracey. Tracey Sketchit: Yeah, You could say that. She's lucky to have Twilight as an aunt. Mario: Just like old times. Luigi: Right you are, Mario. But after watching Flurry Heart, Robbie decided to tell Serena. Serena: Is there something wrong, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: (gave some thought and then, he sighed) Hey, uh.... Serena.... Can I tell you something? But you can't say anything to the girls. Serena: Sure, Robbie. What is it? Robbie Diaz: Well.... the thing is that today's my 25th birthday and our anniversary of when you and I became close. Serena: Really, Why would you want to surprise the girls that way if your whole friends and family would surprise you for it? Robbie Diaz: Oh, I'd just thought I could take things up a notch. That way, Everything would be ready so we can have Pinkie Pie send out party invitations. Serena: Oh, Okay then. Your secret is safe with me, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Serena. Serena: You guys came keep this a secret too, Right? Toadette: Leave it to us! (giggle) Pauline: Come on, We should give them some alone time. Donkey Kong: No prob. Diddy Kong: We're okay with it. Meanwhile, Jessie and James were preparing a challenge with a one on one Pokemon Dual. Jessie: Now's our chance to test Serena for a Pokemon dual. James: I love the sound of that. Meowth: I don't mind watching the fun unless you guys need us. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Mime Jr.: Mime Mime! Ash Ketchum: I sure hope they're not doing anything foolish right about now. Suddenly, There was siren sound from the police not too far from CHS. Serena: This is my chance, I can surprise Robbie with my Ranger skills. At the bank, There was a robbery. Robber: That's all the money, Let's get out of here! However, Serena stepped right in front of them. Serena: Stop right there! Robber #2: Let's get her! Just as Serena was backing down, She realized what she was trained to do. Serena: It's Morphin Time! Spirit of Pearl, Time and Space Collide! At last, Serena morphed into the Pearl Data Squad Ranger. Charles: Is she that... Kassie Carlen: The Pearl Ranger! Serena: (posing) Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! (as the pink smoke appears) So, Serena took out the robbers one by one with her karate skills. Meanwhile, Team Rocket blew their chance at the Pokemon Dual. Jessie: So much for our Pokemon Dual. James: And now, Serena is the Pearl Ranger. Meowth: I sure hope Robbie will take it well. As for Robbie, he saw April O'Neil with Serena on television. April O'Neil: This is April O'Neil reporting to you live at the city bank where a robbery was placed in. But then, a new Power Ranger stepped forward to stop these criminals and thus, the stolen money was returned to the bank. All thanks to the Pearl Data Squad Ranger. (looks at Serena) Pearl Ranger, is there anything you like to say in front? Serena: I'm just glad to help people to make the world a better place, thank you for your time, April. April O'Neil: You're welcome, Pearl Ranger. (looks at the camera) And if the Data Squad Power Rangers are watching this, I hope you'd except her as your new teammate to protect us from Dr. Eggman. Robbie Diaz: (to himself) Way'd a go, Serena. Christopher Thorndyke: Tough girl. Mario: Mama Mia. Luigi: She sure is heroic. Blue Toad: She sure is. Yellow Toad: I'll say. Purple Toad: Alright. So, Mario and his friends make ready for the party. Princess Peach: Come on, Girls. Princess Daisy: Right behind you, Peach. Rosalina: I can see where this is going. Soon, Serena came to see Robbie who are happy to see her again. Serena: Hi, Robbie. Did you guys see the news on TV? Robbie Diaz: Sure have, Serena. I was kinda surprised that you've found the Pearl Morpher. Serena: I know, and it's just my way of surprising you for your Birth-iversary. So, Wwhat time do we have before your party? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm. (looks at his watch) We only have 2 minutes left. So, I think we still got some time. Serena: That can be arranged. Kassie Carlen: She's one of you guys now. Charles: Now Pinkie Pie can send some invitations to the girls. Ash Ketchum: I'm ready to party. Bonnie: Me too. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Mordecai: We're glad to have you with us, Serena. Rigby: Yeah, welcome to our team. Yoshi: You're one of us now. Serena: Thank you all so much. Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi: OHH!!!! Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie is preparing for a surprise for Robbie. Pinkie Pie: Robbie's gonna be so surprised! Jessie: I can hardly wait for this party. Nabbit: Neither could I. Toad: I'm excited! Donkey Kong: Me too! Pinkie Pie: Everybody ready? Spike: Ready, Pinkie! Meowth: Let's get this party started! The next day at CHS, Robbie got inside with the lights out. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, why's the hallway so dark? When Robbie got inside his Karate Classroom, the lights went back on. Everyone: Surprise! Pinkie Pie: Happy Birth-iversary, Robbie! Woo-Hoo! So, Everyone brought out some presents for Robbie. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Thanks, Everyone. I really appreciate it. Twilight Sparkle: Anything for you, Robbie. Amy Rose: We had Pinkie to thank for the invitations. Princess Peach: We're glad to celebrate it for you. Birdo: You're the best. At last, Pinkie Pie brought out the Birthday Cake enough for all in the school. Pinkie Pie: Make a wish and blow out the candles, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, I think I got it. With one blow, Robbie blew out the entire candle. Pinkie Pie: Partytime, Woo-Hoo! I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it! (squee and pop) Go, Pinkie. Soon, Everyone begin party games. Yoshi: Hey, Meowth. See if you can hit the piñata! Meowth: Alright, here I go. Just as Yoshi keeps letting Meowth miss, Rigby hits the piñata exploding candies everywhere. Rigby: Aw Yeah! Yoshi: You go, Rigby! Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Team Rocket: Team Rocket's party on again! Soon, They had fun at other kinds of party games like tic-tac-toe and pin the tail on the donkey. And finally, Robbie and his friends welcomed Serena to the Power Ranger team. Lucina: Welcome to the team, Serena. You're one of us now. Serena: Thank you all so very much, I'm very honored to join you all. Amy Rose: Trust us, Serena. You're going to love being a Pearl Ranger. Maud Pie: As long as you're with your friends, You'll never be on your own anymore. Pit: Well said, Maud. (to Serena) And Serena, Palutena and I have gifts for you. (showing her new weapon) This is your Palkia Staff, It contains great power you can ever imagine. Lady Palutena: And this is your Zord, The Pearl Palkia Zord. Serena: Just like Palkia, One of the Legendary Pokemon that ever existed. Twilight Sparkle: Exactly, And that is how we stick with our hearts. Right, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Twilight. Serena: I'm just glad to be part of your team, Robbie. Because I have a Birth-iversary present for you. Robbie Diaz: Really, What is it? With that asked, Serena gave him a kiss in the lip. Serena: It's your Birth-iversary kiss. Altogether: Ooh! Mario and the group: Yahoo! Horray! With Robbie's cheek turning red, Everyone laughed happily for Robbie's special Birth-iversary. The End Then, The thirty-seventh episode preview begins. Serena: Hi, I'm Serena. Wow, Angus Scattergood is coming to Radiant Town. This is really incredible, But Dr. Eggman might have some plans of his own. Whatever he's doing, We'll be ready for what he throws at us... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: Rangers Rock n Roll! I really hope this be will be easy. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts